1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera charger and, more particularly, to a charger of a digital camera with data transmission function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current photographic technologies include various digital camera devices which capture image data by electronically scanning selected target objects. Digital camera devices typically process and compress the captured image data before storing the processed image data into internal or external memory devices. Furthermore, these digital camera devices may utilize multiple software routines running within a multi-threading environment to perform the various steps of capturing, processing, compressing and storing the image data. a new generation of cameras has become available that form images using digital technology.
After a picture-taking session, a user of the camera connects the camera to a personal computer. Alternatively, the user removes the removable storage device that contains stored images from the camera, and connects the removable storage device to the personal computer. The personal computer executes a program that can read the stored images, either from the camera or the removable storage device, and display the images on a display of the personal computer. Under software control, the personal computer can also send one or more images to a printer, store the images as files on the personal computer, and carry out other functions.
The common digital camera utilizes a special battery or a normal battery as power supply. Therefore, when the battery has not enough power to supply the digital camera, the battery needs to be recharged or replaced, which causes inconvenient operation.
For the foregoing reasons, an improved apparatus is needed for managing power conditions within a digital camera device, according to the present invention.
The object of the present invention is to provide a charger for a digital camera with an data transmission function to promote the convenience of the digital camera.
To achieve the object, the charger of the present invention includes: a power supplying device for transforming inputted AC or DC power into a predetermined voltage to supply power to the digital camera via a power contact; a charging circuit for charging a chargeable battery of the digital camera with the transformed power via the power contact; a TV connecting port for connecting to a TV; an image/sound amplifier for connecting to a digital signal processor of the digital camera via a signal contact, so as to amplify image/sound signal from the digital camera and output the amplified signal to the TV via the TV connecting port; a computer connecting port for connecting to a computer, the computer connecting port connecting to the digital signal processor of the digital camera via the signal contact, so as to input the image/sound signal from the digital camera to a computer or input instructions from the computer to the digital camera; a computer/TV connection detection circuit connected to the TV connecting port and the computer connecting port for automatically detecting whether the charger is connected to a TV or a computer, and for connecting to the digital signal processor of the digital camera via the signal contact, so as to send a detection report to the digital camera; and a data transmission key for connecting to a central processing unit of the digital camera via the signal contact, and when the data transmission key is pressed, data transmission between the digital camera and the computer or TV being executed.